Tie Breaker
by Captin of Sirius
Summary: Life is all about growth and changes. The Akashi family is no exception to this rule. Features: mpreg, vomiting, handjobs, OC children.
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Akashi Seijuurou or Kuroko Tetsuya. However, I do own Akashi Katsuro, Setsuko and Akashi future!baby.

 **Warnings:** mpreg/past and present; vomiting

I wrote this MONTHS ago. But for one reason or another it never got posted? My bad! This is the sequel to Oops! I will have a sequel to this one as well before too much longer. I also am writing Akashi Katsuro's birth, so if you like this, keep an eye out for it!

* * *

Pregnancy was nothing new to Akashi Tetsuya. He had two healthy children. His Katsuro would be two in just 3 months, and Setsuko would be 1 in May. He knew what his body felt like when it was expecting. Currently, it was feeling that way. Seijuurou's birthday had been 2 weeks ago. They had went away to a luxury resort in London, and had spent two days making love and bonding. When they returned, they spent the day as a family. The evening had been a party hosted by their close friends. His spouse had loved his gifts and their weekend, so Tetsuya had deemed it a success.

But if they were pregnant again…It was the end of the 4th quarter. His husband's workload was drastically increasing. The Daycare Center would soon be busy again. Setsuko was teething and learning to walk.

This pregnancy was poorly timed.

"Akashi-sama?" Tetsuya was pulled out of his thoughts by his driver. Shaking his head, Tetsuya noticed that they were in his driveway.

"Thank you, Shika-san." He said. The driver nodded before exiting the car. Tetsuya over and began to unbuckle his son. Setsuko was asleep in her car seat.

"Katsuro, come here please." He requested. His son climbed out of his seat and Tetsuya pulled him in to his lap. "When Shika-san opens the door, I want you to stand very close to him. Setsuko and I will join you shortly." He instructed. Katsuro nodded, yawning as he rested against -him. The three had just been to see their physician, Dr. Bokuto. Both of his children had been given a clean bill of health, much to his delight. He had called Seijuurou as they waited for the insurance to cover the cost of the visit, and he had been just as excited.

Shika opened the door, holding up an umbrella to keep the light snow off of his masters. Tetsuya lifted Katsuro out of the car. As soon as his son grabbed Shika's hand, he turned and lifted up Setsuko. She didn't wake up until they stepped in to the cold winter air. A small whine left her as she cuddle closer.

"Shh, Setsuko. We will be inside soon" He promised, rubbing at her back. He grabbed the diaper bag and slung it over his shoulder. Next he bent down and scooped up his son. With the weight of both children and the diaper bag upon him, Tetsuya began to feel a little light headed. A small groan left him as he walked forward to his house. Shika opened the door for him before going to pull the car in to the garage. Sitting down his son, Tetsuya went to search for Kiyoko, their head nanny. He found her sorting their laundry.

"I'm feeling a little unwell. Would you watch after the children?" He asked. She nodded, a small frown on her face.

"You look a little pale, Akashi-sama. Please go and lie down." She insisted. He nodded, offering her a weak smile before passing off Setsuko.

He only made it up 5 steps before he collapsed.

* * *

When he came to next, it was to the soft beeps of monitors. He opened his eyes, unsurprised to find himself in the hospital.

"Tetsuya." His husband's voice made him jump. He hadn't expected to see him here. Just how long had he been out? "Only an hour, my love." Tetsuya was a little surprised that he had spoken aloud. "Ryugazaki-san is getting the results from your blood test as we speak. I came about half an hour ago, as I had been in a meeting when you collapsed." Seijuurou explained as he cupped his face. Tetsuya nodded, leaning in to his reassuring touch.

"Did it go well?" He asked, scowling when his voice cracked. Seijuurou chuckled at the cute expression, leaning forward to press a kiss to his lips.

"Very well." He said as he grabbed him a cup of water. "We got the merger, and came out on top." He smirked as he moved to sit on the bed beside him. Tetsuya smirked as well.

"Good. I'm sorry you had to leave work for me. Thank you for being here." He murmured. Seijuurou shook his head.

"Nonsense, Tetsuya. I rushed here the moment that I heard the news. You would do the same for me." He pointed out. Tetsuya nodded, reached up and squeezing his hand. Seijuurou linked them together before dropping them on to Tetsuya's lap.

"What are they checking for?" H asked. Seijuurou shrugged.

"Blood sugar and pressure levels. I requested a pregnancy test as well." He explained. Tetsuya's eyes widened.

"You guessed so as well, huh? I was going to speak with you about it this evening." Tetsuya murmured, a little disappointed they couldn't have this conversation at home. Seijuurou squeezed his hand as he nodded.

"You haven't had an appetite, yet you've been getting sick. You've been tired, but very horny. Not that I'm complaining about that one." He added with a naughty grin on his face. Tetsuya blushed, closing his eyes at the mix of embarrassment and arousal that that little statement had brought about. "I know the signs by now. We were sloppy on my birthday. It was to be expected." He shrugged. Tetsuya groaned, leaning back against the pillows.

"I'm sorry. This is a not a good time to be pregnant." He sighed.

"The timing is irrelevant." Seijuurou shrugged. "This baby will be here before we know it. We will welcome it in to our growing family with welcoming arms and a great amount of love. Besides, my love, bad timing or not this is another child for us. Another representation of our love for one another." He said, eyes shining with emotion. Tetsuya nodded, allowing that idea to sink in. His spouse brought up a good point. He was just being silly.

"We should take a bath together when we go home. But no sex. My hips are still sore." He shot Seijuurou a reproachful pout. Seijuurou's expression softened and he leaned forward to press a gentle, apologetic kiss to his lips.

"Whatever you wish, my Tetsuya. Let's get your results first." Tetsuya nodded, offering his spouse a tired smile. Seijuurou took his hand between both of his own, lifting the back of it up to press a tender kiss to it. Tetsuya's heart fluttered in his chest at such a sweet action. Before his husband could tease him about the blush on his cheeks, Dr. Ryugazaki and Kazunari appeared in the room.

"Shin-chan is getting dressed for surgery, so here I am!" Kazunari grinned at them. Tetsuya and Seijuurou nodded their greeting before looking towards the doctor. He pulled out the charts, adjusting his glasses as he read over them.

"All of your vitals are okay. The only real issue is your blood tests. Your iron and vitamin C counts are very low. I'm going to write you a prescription for them both. However, I think it's just because you haven't been feeling too well. Akashi-sama was right to ask for the pregnancy test. Congratulations." He said, offering them a smile. Kazunari beamed, eyes full of mirth at finally being able to tell them. Tetsuya sought Seijuurou's gaze.

"Number 3." Seijuurou breathed, the awe in his voice bringing a smile to Tetsuya's face.

"A tie breaker." Tetsuya offered. His spouse squeezed Tetsuya's hand tightly before turning his gaze to Ryugazaki. "What do I have to do to take them home, Ryugazaki-san?" He asked.

"You just need to sign these forms. Tetsuya, you need to make an appointment with your OB/GYN soon so that you can figure out how far along you are." He instructed.

"I'm roughly two weeks. This baby was conceived in London on Seijuurou's birthday." He explained, shifting a bit as Seijuurou pressed a hand to his abdomen. He reached for the forms, sitting them on his lap as Seijuurou's other hand reached in to his pocket and retrieved a pen. "I will call him tomorrow morning, Rei-san. I just want to go home." He sighed. Ryugazaki and Kazunari shared a look before they nodded.

"That's fine, Tetsuya-san. Once Akashi-sama is finished, just take the forms to the front desk. If there is anything else you would like me to answer for you?" He asked. Tetsuya shook his head, reached down to rest his hand over Seijuurou's.

He could find out about the statistics of this pregnancy actually lasting later. For now, he just wanted to go home and be with his family.

* * *

Tetsuya sighed as they entered the house. Because of the late hour, he was sure that their children were in bed. Seijuurou took off his coat for him, placing an affectionate kiss to the back of his head.

"Why don't you go and rest? I'll put these away and then start our bath." He insisted. Tetsuya nodded, frowning when he felt his stomach begin to churn. Tetsuya withheld another sigh as he quickly made his way to their private bathroom.

 _It had been behaving so well today, too._ Tetsuya thought as he knelt in front of his toilet, waiting for the sickness to make itself know. It didn't take long, but god did he hate every minute of it. Seijuurou joined him halfway through, and he massaged the back of his neck, murmuring soothing words of encouragement. When it was over, he stood up and quickly began to brush his teeth Seijuurou flushed the toilet and started the bath, humming softly to himself as he worked.

"Will you put the vanilla in?" Tetsuya asked around his toothbrush. Seijuurou nodded, grabbing Tetsuya's favorite oil and squeezing in just the right amount. He watched it disperse before turning to his husband. He wrapped his arms around his waist, one hand sliding under his shirt and rubbing at his belly. He rested his cheek on his shoulder, offering Tetsuya a smile in the mirror. Tetsuya returned it, leaning against his spouse. His husband could be very affectionate at times.

"Sei." He murmured as he turned around. Seijuurou tucked him under his chin, gently swaying them as they waited for the bath to fill. "Thank you for being wonderful." He murmured before wrapping his arms around his as well.

"Only for you, my love." Seijuurou promised.

"We're having a baby." Tetsuya breathed out, eyes tearing up a bit as a storm of emotions assaulted him. His hand slid down to his stomach, tenderly pressing against it. The bath chimed behind them, and Seijuurou pressed a kiss to the top of his head before pulling away.

"Would you like me to undress you?" He asked. Tetsuya shook his head.

"Not tonight. I think we're okay now." He said, smiling a little at the use of the plural. Tetsuya tugged Seijuurou back in, parting his lips for a kiss. Seijuurou eagerly gave it to him, sweetly parting his lips as well to let Tetsuya take control of the kiss. Tetsuya eagerly claimed his mouth, his tongue entering the hot cavern, rubbing along his tongue and teeth just to taste his spouse. When they parted, both had smiles on their faces.

"Our third child." Seijuurou said, a soft chuckle leaving him as they found a new iteration of the same phrase. Tetsuya grinned, leaning forward to kiss him again.

He couldn't wait to tell people.

* * *

"Seijuurou?" Tetsuya whispered, shaking his husband awake.

"What is it, Tetsuya?" Seijuurou asked, voice breathy with sleep. Tetsuya frowned, grip tightening on Seijuurou's shoulder.

"I'm going to the bathroom. I just didn't want you to be concerned." He said. Seijuurou's eyes snapped open, and he looked up at him, rubbing at his back.

"Are you alright? Are you feeling sick?" He asked, concern in his voice. Tetsuya shook his head.

"No, it's not that." He mumbled. With am embarrassed sigh, he turned and pressed his flushed skin against his husband's, blushing dark when Seijuurou's skin touched his erection.

"Ah, I see. Would you like some help?" Seijuurou offered, rolling over to better face him. Tetsuya nodded.

"Yes please. I'm sorry to wake you." He said. Seijuurou shook his head as he sat up a little.

"Don't be, Tetsuya. This is something you can't control. Come here." He murmured, offering him his arms. "Would you like my hand or my mouth?" He asked. Tetsuya cuddled in close, nostrils flaring as his sensitive nose picked up on his husband's scent.

"Hand. A little friction is what I want." He murmured. Seijuurou reached down and grasped him. His other arm reached around to give Tetsuya's back some support. Tetsuya reached up and threaded his fingers in his hair, gripping tightly when Seijuurou's thumb rubbed over the tip of his cock.

"A-ah!" He gasped, tossing his head back as pleasure coursed down his spine. His cock had been so sensitive recently. Seijuurou had reluctantly admitted earlier in their bath that he was beginning to have trouble keeping up with his sex drive. But as Seijuurou pressed their mouths together, eagerly dipping his tongue in to his mouth, Tetsuya found he couldn't help it. His husband was so attractive. From his flaming red hair to his beautiful eyes and his hot body, Tetsuya just couldn't stop himself from wanting nothing more than spending all of his free time in bed with him.

"Sei." He murmured as he broke their kiss, trailing his kisses across Seijuurou's cheek and down to the underside of his jaw. Seijuurou hummed his approval, his fingers sliding down his weeping cock to squeeze his balls. "I can't get enough of you." He confessed, eyes rolling as he sucked a hickey behind his ear. God the taste of his husband was turning him on more than their kiss.

"Why thank you, Tetsuya. That is high praise coming from someone as sexy as you." Seijuurou murmured in that low, sexy tone that Tetsuya could come just from hearing. He shivered, a needy whine escaping his throat as he felt his gut begin to tighten when his impending orgasm.

"Please." He begged, tilting his head back to feel the wonderful stretch of his throat. He swallowed against it just to feel the pull. Seijuurou leaned down licking a quick stripe down his throat before stopping at the base of his throat and nibbling his way up. Tetsuya moaned, hips bucking in to his husband's hand, and when their lips met again, Tetsuya gave once last thrust and then he was coming. He gasped his husband name as he tenderly pumped him through it, sucking on his bottom lip. Tetsuya collapsed against him, chest heaving as his body began to cool down.

"Better?" Seijuurou asked, pressing a kiss to his sweaty forehead. He nodded, smiling up at his spouse.

"Do me another favor?" Tetsuya asked before taking Seijuurou's dirty hand and licking it clean. Seijuurou nodded, kissing his nose.

"Of course. Anything." He promised, mentally preparing himself for anything that his husband might ask.

Out of all of the pregnancies they had had, Seijuurou had been blessed by Tetsuya's low-maintenance cravings. His food cravings had never been too extreme (or at least he had never craved anything that hadn't been in their kitchen) and his sexual appetite had never been anything more than a handjob or a blowjob couldn't take care of. Sure he occasionally lost sleep because of them, but he never had to leave the house and he called that a win. He was always prepared for it nevertheless.

"Would you please go and grab me one of the blue popsicles that I bought today? I'll cleanup and put on your favorite pair of pajamas." He offered, smiling sweetly at him. Chuckling, Seijuurou kissed him once again.

"You don't have to bribe me, my love. I do adore those pajamas, but if I need to grab you a popsicle and a wash cloth, I will. You're carrying our third baby. I would do anything for the two of you." He promised. Tetsuya returned his kiss before climbing out of his arms.

"It's not bribery, Sei. Just me wanting to look sexy for you. I'll get cleaned up as you go to the kitchen." He said. Seijuurou watched him go, admiring his ass as he walked away. Shaking his head in amusement at his pregnant spouse. He climbed from bed, heading to the kitchen.

* * *

"And then Setsuko smiled so sweetly that I teared up a bit. We have the cutest kids." Tetsuya murmured as they curled up for sleep once more. He had ate his popsicle and was nice and clean. Seijuurou nodded, yawning widely.

"In the morning I will need to show you the picture I got of her the other day." Seijuurou said around another yawn. Tetsuya pulled him close, wrapping Seijuurou up in his arms.

"Thank you for staying up with us. Why don't you go to sleep, Sei?" He encouraged, rubbing soothing circles in to his back. Seijuurou nuzzled in to his chest, hands stroking his stomach.

"I'll dream of our growing family you know." He said in awe. Tetsuya grinned, heart warm with affection.

"Good night, Sei. I love you." He said, pressing his hand against his stomach. Seijuurou sleepily responded, and within the next couple of minutes he was sound asleep. Tetsuya stayed awake for the next twenty minutes, simply holding his husband.

He was so excited about this baby. Maybe it wasn't being born at a very convenient time, but Tetsuya knew that they could handle it. As he tenderly cupped his stomach, with Seijuurou's fingers twinned with his, he couldn't help but be excited for the fall when they would have a new baby in their arms.

* * *

 **A/N:** Not my best, not my worst! Hope you all enjoyed it! The next one will have the Akashi kids a little older, so it will feature our OTP telling them about it.

\- Kida-Asumi


End file.
